fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakura Mazenta
Sakura Mazenta (サクラマゼンタ) (さくらマゼンタ) '''Is a female who befriends younger characters. she works at the Elephant's Trunk toyshop. She was also known as '''Macey (マセイ). Sakura is a japanese for cherry blossom Concept Etymology Sakura was just a Normal happy girl. Some of the English Synthesizer characters calls her Macey. One day.... she finds the Chemical to give her Legs to look Like Homestar Runner's. Her life has changed because her Feet became shoes with pink soles. Now that she is a Fanloid because of her White legs....She joins in the Vocaloid Fandom and returns to Free Country, USA. Appearance Sakura has brunette hair simular to MEIKO. she has Hairclips simular to Kagamine Rin and Kikyunne Aiko and has a heart Hairclip on it. She has a shirt simular to Kagamine Rin. Her sleeves are simular to Hatsune Miku,Kagamine Rin,Kagamine Len,Akita Neru, and Yowane Haku. Her pants and shoes are also simular to yowane haku's. She has White legs like Homestar Runner. she has green eyes simular to Kei Eyes. She has a pink heart tattoo on the right of her cheek and the 14 CV-01 UTAU on her arm looks like a Mark. Media featuring Sakura Mazenta Sakura Mazenta's Friends Sakura Mazenta's Rivals Sakura Mazenta's Enemies How to Cosplay as Sakura Mazenta Trivia * Her friends are Kagamine Rin and Len, Hana Makihatayama, Poppu Harukase, Waluigi, Akita Neru, Aiko Senoo, Momoko Azuka, Haku Yowane, Otomachi Una, Sans(Undertale), MAIKA, UNI, Mike (WarioWare), Ashley(WarioWare), Kat and Ana (WarioWare),Toss Boys(Rhythm Heaven), Lynn Loud(The Loud House), Dagget (Angry Beavers), The Bonanza Brothers, Tom Servo(MST3K), Crow(MST3K), ONE (Cevio), Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Strong Bad, The Cheat, Coach Z, Homestar Runner, Tone Rion, Yumemi Nemu, Rana, Bender (Futurama), Cyber Songman, Kenta Chikune, and Other Fictional and Synthesizer Characters(That are Macey's Favorites). * She is named after her Owner. * She's 14 Years old like Macey * She has some Fictional (and Synthesizer like) Boyfriends. For example is Rotten.St * She has her Disguise Pen (From Sailor Moon) So she can disguise as anything. For example is a Milkshake * Her ice cream flavor is Rainbow Sherbet, Cookie Dough, Vanilla, Strawberry, Neo. * Her chinese name is 樱桃洋红色 (Yīngtáo yáng hóngsè) * Her english name is Sakura Magenta * Her french name is Cherry magenta * Her spanish name is Cereza magenta * Her korean name is 사쿠라 마젠타 (sakula majenta) * She doesn't like getting wedgied because that hurt her alot * She is MEIKO's cousin because she has MEIKO like Hair * She called SeeU RoboKitty * She called VY1 Bloomy * She called VY2 Swordsdude * She called RUBY Rubes * She called MAIKA CuteAlienGal * She has a Chinese Duet friend called Dong Fang Zhi Zi * She has a French Duet friend called ALYS * She has an English Duet friend called RUBY * She has a Spanish Duet friend called MAIKA * She has a Korean Duet friend called Khylin * Her favorite Cartoon is Homestar Runner, Strawberry Shortcake, Rainbow Brite, Back at the Barnyard, Two More Eggs, and The Amazing World of Gumball * She is Yowane Haku's Cousin because Sakura Mazenta is Joyful while Haku Yowane is Depressed * Her rival is Im fan and Kagami Kawaiine * She is a Mistie of MST3K * She shipped Mo Qingxian and Zhiyu Moke as a Chinese Couple * She shipped DAINA and DEX as an American Couple * She shipped VORA and SeeWoo(SeeU's Brother) as a Korean Couple * She shipped VY1 and VY2 as a Japanese Couple * She shipped Dandy and Daisy as a 20th Century Couple * She shipped Bruno and Clara as a Spanish Couple * She shipped Strong Sad and Flower as a Goth Couple * She shipped Khylin and Coach Z as a Cool Couple * She shipped Yumemi Nemu and Kagamine Len as a Cute Couple * She shipped MEIKO and KAITO as a Hot Couple * She shipped Miku and Yohioloid as OTP * Her favorite Anime is Ojamajo Doremi and K-ON!! * Her UTAU friend is Aiko Kikyuune * She has White Legs like Homestar's. * Although she likes Robot Chicken(Her favorite Adult Cartoon). She Dosen't like a sketch involving Homestar Runner because she is a Fan of the Web Cartoon(She likes Homestar Runner you know). but the sketch freaked her out in the Trailer of Robot Chicken Season 9 Her Synthesizer Friends and Family * Akua Mazenta (アクアマゼンタ) (Brother) * Papuru Mazenta (パープルマゼンタ) (Older Sister) * Cheri Mazenta (チェリーマゼンタ) (Younger Sister) * Burossamu Mazenta (ブロッサムマゼンタ) (Mommy) * Reddo Mazenta (レッドマゼンタ) (Daddy) * Sawa Mazenta (サワーマゼンタ) (Genderbent Cousin) * Aka Mazenta (赤マゼンタ) (Brother's Genderbent Cousin) * Itazura Gaki (いたずら書き) (Paper Friend) * Meiwakuna baka (迷惑なばか) (Ridiculoid Cousin) * Sakura Hagane (さくらハガネ) (Hagane Cousin) * Orokana kyofu (愚かな恐怖) (Comic Relief Friend) * Sachura Mazeta (サチューラマゼタ) (Pet) * Ika Akua (イカアクア) (Pet) * Macne Ichigo (Mac音いちご) (Mac Cousin) * MIRIAM (Friend) * MEIKO (Cousin) * GUMI (Best Friend) * Gakupo (Friend) * Luka (Friend) * Rin and Len (Friend) * Miki (Friend) * SWEET ANN (Friend) * BIG AL (Friend) * Prima (Friend) * Tonio (Friend) * VY1 (Cousin) * Yuki (Friend) * Ryuto (Friend) * Iroha (Friend) * Piko (Cousin) * VY2 (Friend) * Mew (Cousin) * SeeU (Friend) * Tone Rion (Friend) * OLIVER (Friend) * CUL (Friend) * Clara (Friend) * Bruno (Friend) * Galaco (Friend) * MAYU (Friend) * AVANNA (Friend) * YUU (Friend) * KYO (Friend) * WIL (Friend) * YOHIOloid (Friend) * Miku (Friend) * MAIKA (Alien Friend) * Merli (Friend) * Anon and Kanon (Friend) * Flower (Friend) * Zunko (Friend) * Rana (Friend) * Chika (Friend) * CYBER DIVA (Friend) * Xin Hua (Friend) * Yuezheng Ling (Friend) * YANHE (Friend) * Sachiko (Aunt) * RUBY (Friend) * ARSLOID (Friend) * DEX (Friend) * DAINA (Friend) * Fukase (Friend) * Stardust (Friend) * Otomachi Una (Friend) * CYBER SONGMAN (Friend) * Macne Petit (Friend) * UNI (Friend) * Yumemi Nemu (Friend) * Mo Qingxian (Friend) * Zhiyu Moke (Friend) * LUMi (Friend) * The UTAULOIDs (Friends and Rivals) * Ai and Shouta (Cousin, Because they called her Aunt Sakura) * Kotonoha (Friend) * Maki (Friend) * Yoshida-Kun (Friend) * Kiritan (Friend) * Kyomachi Seika (Friend) * Minase Kou (Friend) * Coco (White as a Friend and Black as a Friend) * Papa (Friend) * Nana (Friend) * Sasayaki (Friend, One of her Magical Girl Friends) * Sato Sasara (Cousin) * Suzuki Tsudumi (Friend) * Takahashi (Cousin) * ONE (Friend) * Akasaki Minato (Friend) * Midorizaki Kasumi (Friend) * Ginsaki Yamato (Uncle) * Kinzaki Koharu (Friend) * Shirosaki Yuudai (Friend) * Kizaki Airi (Friend) * HAL-O-ROID (Friend) * Bert Gotrax (Cousin) * Dandy 704 (Friend) * Otto Mozer (Friend) * Dee Klatt (Friend) * Terminal 99 (Friend) * Spencer AL2 (Friend) * Cidertalk'84 (Cousin) * Rotten.ST (Boyfriend,He will scream "I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!!" If he sees her Flirt, It's like a Chowder Reference) * Daisy (Friend) * ALYS (Friend) * Bones (Boyfriend) * Marie Ork (Friend) * NATA (Friend) * LEORA (Friend) * VERA (Friend) * The NIAOniaos (Friends and Rivals) * KAITO (Friend) * Acme Iku (Friend) * VORA (Friend) * Khylin (Friend) * The AquesTones (Friends) * Fanloids (Friends and Rivals) * Kiana (Friend) * Huan Xiao Yi (Friend) * Dong Fang Zhi Zi (Friend) * Yan Xi (Cousin, Because she wishes to be a MUTA) * AKAZA (Friend) * Raye Nightcore (Enemy) * Neru Akita (Friend) * Haku Yowane (Friend) * Honne Dell (Friend) * Other Synthesizer Characters (Friends and Rivals) Omake (Excluding Gallery) Lyrics of Sakura Mazenta Theme Song (Parody of Homestar Runner Theme Song) Sakura Mazenta! Sakura Mazenta, Mazenta Sakura Mazenta, Mazenta Sakura Mazenta, really great Sakura Mazenta, U-TA-U Sakura Mazenta, Aiko too! Sakura Mazenta, We love you! Sakura Mazenta, Mazenta Sakura Mazenta, Mazenta Sakura Mazenta, Coloroid Sakura Mazenta, Bros and Sis Sakura Mazenta, Mom and Dad Look out, Sakura! It's Raye Nightcore! Sakura Mazenta, Mazenta Sakura Mazenta, Mazenta Sakura Mazenta Weekdays! Sakura Mazenta's Backstory When Sakura Mazenta was a baby....She was seperated from Homestar, Champeen, and Homeschool. As for Sakura due to that she has arms and was different from Homestar, Champeen, and Homeschool....She was taken to the Mazenta Family household. Akua went out from a door in a cold rainy night when he sees her in a box with her teddy bear, a blankie, and a pacifier. the note said "Dear Mr and Mrs. Mazenta, You must take care of our girl Sakura. she's our only daughter with Arms and her feet are different from our children. She might be one of the adorable babies with Green eyes. Adopt her and promise she'll comeback again....Someday. From: Mr and Mrs. Runner." He took the Box safely into the interior of the Mazenta Family household and his parents adopted her. With Sakura being adopted....She grew into a 14 year old Teenaged girl. One day....she find the chemicals from Homestar's to give her White Legs. when she drank it....Her DNA was merged from Homestar's causing her legs to became white like Homestar's. She realized she got White Legs with White shoes with Pink soles under them. People are surprised and excited about what happened to her. She and her family returned to Free Country, USA and was Reunited with Homestar and his Friends. She became an Official Fanloid by Macey Mello and was attended in Free Country Middle School and To be hired in Elephant's Trunk Toy Shop. Gallery Macey San.PNG|Concept made using Create a Vocaloid By GemmaTerra Macey San's New Look!.png|Made using a Hatsune Miku Base Sakura_Mazenta_Fanloidvocaloid123.png|Fanart By Fanloidvocaloid123 MaceyBalladSweet.PNG|Made using Mayuiki's Uniform Street. She is wearing Human Skin stockings to go with light pink socks and Red Mary Janes MaceyGumLight.PNG|Made using KawaiiPandah's Dress Up Game V3. This is an Example of her White legs. MaceyEnglish.PNG|Made using Made Using Sailor Fuku Maker By Bonnie Games. She is wearing Human Skin stockings to go with Long socks and White shoes. MaceyScarletDark.PNG|Made Using Vampire Style By Bonnie Games. MaceyPopstar.jpg|Made Using Anime Singer Dress Up By Rinmaru Games. She is wearing Human Skin stockings to go with her Pink pants. Not to be confused for The Aquabat's song Pink Pants. MaceyRockPower.jpg|Made Using Anime Punk Girl Dress Up. She disguised as a Hagane while she Wears Human Skin Stockings. MaceyPrettySoft.jpg|Made Using Cute Anime Girl Dress Up By Rinmaru Games. She is wearing Human Skin Stockings to go with Checkered socks, Leg warmers and Pink Mary Janes. MaceyWarmMellow.jpg|Made Using Anime Summer Dress Up By Rinmaru Games. She wears long Pink stockings instead of Human Skin Stockings. MaceyMelloAndMystSaphyr.png|An example of a MystSaphyr and Macey Mello's Characters in Pink and Blue MaceyMilkshake.PNG|An Example of her Disguise. which she Disguised as a Milkshake in Dream Mining's Bubble Tea Creator SakuraMazentaHatesImFan.png|Sakura Mazenta was Angered because of ImFan's weird look Category:Female Category:UTAU Category:Derivative of Kagamine Rin Category:Derivative of Hatsune Miku Category:Derivative of Kagamine Len Category:Derivative of yowane haku Category:Characters By Princessdaisyfan99 Category:Derivative Category:Voiced by Human Category:Derivative of Meiko Category:Sisters Category:NIAOniao Category:Free Country,USA citizens Category:Free Country,USA Citizens Category:Original Category:Strawberry Shortcake Fans Category:Homestar Runner Fans Category:Rainbow Brite Fans Category:Anime Fans Category:Cartoon Fans Category:Cartoonloid